Cuida de él
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-Shot pos capítulo 414: Igneel siempre supo que Lucy era una mujer fantástica, lo sabía porque estar dentro de Natsu lo ayudó a conocerla más. Por eso, él sabía que ella sería la mejor para cuidar a su hijo. No había nadie que pudiera hacerlo mejor que Lucy Hearthfilia.


**¡Hola mi querida gente lectora!**

**¡Muy feliz 2015!**

**¿Cómo han pasado el inicio de año?**

**Me imagino que han visto el "regalito" que Mashima nos has dado, ¿no? ¬¬**

**Si no es así, les recomiendo ir a verlo y después vuelvan aquí... no quiero spoilearles y romperles su corazón (?)**

**Como ya saben, el primer NaLu del 2015 está basado en el último capítulo del manga (por qué, Mashima, por quéeeee? TT^TT)**

**Espero que lo disfruten y no lloren como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía (?)**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cuida de él**

**.**

-¡IGNEEL!

_-Natsu… Te he observado todo este tiempo…_

Sus piernas ya no daban más, quería alcanzarlo, protegerlo, pero ya no podía correr.

-_De verdad… Creciste…_

No cabía en la desesperación que lo inundaba. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y las lágrimas que antes eran de felicidad ahora eran de tristeza.

_-Los días que he pasado con ustedes…_

Agnologia iba a realizar su último golpe, e Igneel ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para esquivarlo.

-_Han sido los más felices de mi vida…_

Lo lanzó, Agnologia lanzó su poder contra el rey de los dragones.

-_Tú me diste el poder de amar a los seres humanos._

Y explotó… Todo alrededor de Igneel explotó y Natsu no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas y gritar de nuevo.

-¡IGNEEL!

No muy lejos de ahí, Lucy pudo observar todo lo acontecido con la pelea de los dragones. No había podido irse con los demás, tal vez por la impresión de ver dos dragones pelear, aunque no fuese la primera vez, o tal vez porque esos dragones eran nada menos que Igneel y Agnologia.

Lissana le había dicho que era mejor irse de ese lugar, pero Lucy no la escuchó… No podía irse, sentía que debía quedarse en ese lugar, observando la pelea. Y supo entonces que había hecho bien…

Igneel cayó unos metros más adelante. La fuerza y velocidad hizo que levantara una capa de polvo que imposibilitó su vista unos segundos. Pero aún así se acercó a él… Todavía sentía cierto nerviosismo ante semejante criatura, pero no sentía miedo alguno. La forzada respiración de Igneel le decía que seguía con vida, aunque dudara que siguiera así mucho tiempo.

-Lucy…- susurró el dragón con dificultad.

La rubia pegó un respingo al escucharlo hablar, más aun al saber que él sabia como se llamaba.

-Se tu nombre… Y el de todos tus compañeros…- explicó él como si le leyese la mente.

A ella le pareció bastante razonable, aunque seguía pareciéndole extraño. Se acercó más a él y pudo observar que Igneel sonreía.

-Eres aún más bonita en persona, Lucy- murmuró y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No se que puedo hacer para ayudarte- dijo ella cuando estuvo frente a él. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alargó su mano hasta posarla en el enorme hocico del dragón.

-Ya no puedo ser ayudado- murmuró con los ojos cerrados ante la caricia de la rubia.

-Lamento no poder evitar esto- susurró con tristeza- Ahora que al fin Natsu te encontró… No quiero verlo sufrir porque te pierde de nuevo…

-Natsu estará bien… es fuerte… ya ha vivido sin mi una vez- dijo mirándola de nuevo.

-Sí, pero el sabía que estabas vivo- rebatió mientras se sentaba sin dejar de acariciarlo- El siempre supo que estabas vivo…

-Lo sé… Y lamento mucho haberlo hecho sufrir, al igual que ahora…

-Pero también lo hiciste feliz- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Antes… y ahora también… Nunca lo había visto así…

-Es un buen chico…

-Si, así es- asintió- Es gracias a ti que es como es.

-No hay necesidad de darme las gracias por algo, yo soy su padre…

-El mejor que Natsu pudo tener- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos- Y Natsu piensa igual que yo.

Igneel volvió a cerrar los ojos, cada vez se sentía más débil.

-Yo soy su padre…- repitió- Pero… Por favor… Ahora es tu turno.

Lucy se sorprendió por la petición del rey dragón.

-Cuida bien de él…

-Yo no puedo hacer eso…- murmuró apenada- Siempre es él quien cuida de mí…

-Lucy, he visto la ferocidad con la que mi hijo te protege…- dijo con la voz más pausada- Pero sé también que tú lo cuidas, que si no fuera por ti Natsu se habría perdido hace mucho tiempo… Es gracias a ti que Natsu volvió a ser como era antes…

-Yo no hice nada… Natsu siempre fue así…

-Lo has ayudado tantas veces- siguió, sin escucharla- Has tenido paciencia con él como nadie más y puedes animarlo con tanta facilidad, solo tú has sabido manejarlo…- rió por lo bajo- Eres una mujer impresionante, Lucy… No te desvalorices, Natsu te necesita, tú eres su fuerza…

Ella no dijo nada, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la escamosa piel de Igneel. Las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-No estoy segura que sea así en realidad- dijo con la voz ahogada- Pero te prometo que siempre estaré para él… Aunque me cueste la vida, yo siempre cuidaré de Natsu.

Igneel sonrió y una rebelde lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Lucy…

Lucy asintió sin despegarse de él, sentía que la respiración del dragón era cada vez más débil y pausada. No quería que esto pasara, quería que al menos Natsu pudiera…

-¡Igneel!

… verlo una última vez.

-¡Igneel!- exclamó Natsu. Sus pasos eran irregulares, pero certeros. No podía dejarlo solo y sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para correr junto a él.

Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver a Lucy ahí.

-Luce…- susurró agitado.

Ella lo miró y pudo observar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Natsu apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Igneel…- dijo de nuevo- No te vayas… No de nuevo…

A Lucy le rompía el corazón escucharlo hablar de esa manera y las lágrimas no hicieron más que aumentar.

-Lo siento Natsu… Pero esta vez… No voy a dejarte solo…- murmuró Igneel con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que te vayas…- dijo con la voz rota- Aun hay cosas que quiero preguntarte, quiero hablar contigo más tiempo…

Levantó la mirada y observó a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor… No me dejes… No me dejes otra vez, papá…

-Asegúrate de cuidarla, hijo- pidió con los ojos cerrados- Es demasiado valiosa para perderla…

Natsu no entendía a qué se refería, pero luego lo comprendió. Lo comprendió cuando Lucy se levantó y se acercó más a él sin dejar del todo a Igneel. Frunció el ceño y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-No tienes que decírmelo viejo- dijo con más seguridad- Lo he hecho todo este tiempo, y lo seguiré haciendo ahora.

Lucy sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas. No sabía si era por las lágrimas o por él.

-Lucy, siento dejarte esta carga tan pesada- dijo Igneel con un poco de humor.

-Oye…

-No hay problema- interrumpió sin dejar de mirar al pelirosado- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla…

Natsu la miró con serenidad, pero había un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Me alegra saber eso- susurró- Entonces, estoy seguro que podrán salir de esto y regresar a su amado gremio.

-Tenlo por seguro, viejo.

Igneel rió un poco y lo miró una ultima vez.

-Que tengas una buena vida, hijo…

-La tendré, papá, gracias…

Los ojos de Igneel se iban cerrando de a poco y con su último aliento, susurró:

-Te quiero, Natsu.

Lucy se alejó por completo de Igneel y se acercó más a Natsu. Él la tomo de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero.

La débil respiración del gran dragón no se escuchó más. Sus ojos no volvieron a abrirse. Natsu apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lucy.

-Gracias- susurró con la mirada gacha.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de la misma manera- No hice nada para que tu padre siguiese viviendo…

-No, pero él parecía feliz- explicó- Estoy seguro que habló contigo antes de que yo llegara.

-Si, hablamos un poco…

-Por eso… Gracias…

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Natsu- dijo con cariño.

-También por eso, gracias- usando la mano que la tenia sujeta, la atrajo más a él y la abrazó- No podría seguir sin ti, Lucy.

Lucy le correspondió el abrazo y la apretó contra sí para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Te quiero, Natsu- dijo como una necesidad.

-Yo también te quiero, Lucy- dijo con la voz rota. Ella le acarició la cabeza con ternura esperando a que se relajara.

Sabía de ante mano que él no lloraría de nuevo hasta que todo eso acabase. Y cuando eso suceda, ella estaría para él cuando quisiera desahogarse.

.

Ella siempre estaría para _cuidar de él_.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es eso? ¿Es el sonido de corazones rompiéndose lo que escucho? :O<p>

Lo sé, fue muuuuuuuuuy triste y basntaaaaaaante cursi, pero era necesario para este contexto, ¿no?

(¡No te mueras Igneeeeeeel!)

Esperemos que realmente Igneel no muera, pero espero también momento NaLu... *mezcla de sentimientos*

Como sea, gracias a todos los que han leído y no se olviden de dejar reviews para saber si lloraron o no... xD

Nos leemos en alguna otra historia, chaito~!


End file.
